One Crazy Night
by DoctorAwesome1
Summary: Fanfic based off the M*A*S*H episode 4x3 “It Happened One Night” Set in the perspective of Corpral Klinger and the new recruit, Private Jenkins. On a freezing cold night in Korea, with a man who will do anything to get out of the army, and a young American recruit, what could possibly go wrong?
1. Colder Than Toledo

It is almost unbearable; the weather here in Korea. Believe me, I've seen just as crazy weather in Toledo, but I think Korea's freezing cold just might top that of Toledo's winter nights. Today, it _is_ truly unbareable. As of now, it's two degrees below zero, and I'm beginning to regret wearing lace underwear rather than the standard ones provided to us. And with the wounded we have here tonight combined with our weather, who could blame us for being so exhausted. In fact, just a while ago I saw Radar heading into the swamp where Captain Pierce was offering him money to just to sleep in a little longer, and after a while I thought he might even offer all the nurses he could dream of. Anyone, and I mean everyone around here seems so desperate to get some rest, it's an honest surprise that no one has gone nutzo around here. And speaking of nutzo, I thought tonight would be the perfect night to break out my wonderfully warm fur coat, unfortunately for me, as of this time, no Section 8...yet.


	2. It’s Okay To Be Afraid

***Author's Note* I do not own M*A*S*H or any of its characters. Apologies about the first chapter being so short (this one is longer). I will be using a few dialogue quotes from the episode 4x3. And please pardon my switches between first and third person. Thank You.**

It seems I have all the luck in the world. And if you couldn't tell, I was being sarcastic. Soon I'll be on night century duty. How could they do such a thing! I might as well be shipped back to Toledo a popsicle! But at least I'm not alone. We got a new guy in this morning; Private Jenkins. Seems like a good kid, but a smidge on the shy, nervous side. Then again, who could blame anyone for being a little nervous around here?

Klinger and Jenkins swiftly walked to the mess tent in the brisk cold weather when Klinger exclaimed, "Well here it is! The Grand Central of the 4077th." Private Jenkins quietly stared at the mess tent, not sure if he was supposed to say anything back to the Corporal in response. "Well kid, wanna grab a cup of joe?" Said the man in the frizzy fur coat. Jenkins nodded and headed closer to the door. He pondered how this Corporal could be daring enough to sport women's attire just to prove he was crazy enough to be let out of the army. As much as he hated being drafted and sent to Korea, Jenkins knew he could never do anything to get out of this death sentence. _Why me?_ He wondered. _Of all the young men in America that could be chosen, I have to go? I ceartinly can't live here, I'm going to die, I just know it._

Klinger stepped forward, opening the door to the mess tent as he said a warning to Jenkins, "You know kid, be careful drinking this coffee, it might just kill you before the Koreans do!" Jenkins looked up in surprise, "They don't poison our drinks, do they?!" Klinger chuckled at Jenkins' response. "Gees kid, you're really on the jumpy side tonight, aren't you? Don't worry, the only dangerous thing about the coffee is the taste, but you'll get used to that eventually." At that the young Private took a sigh of relief, realizing he's just letting his nerves get the best of him.

The two sat down at an open lonely table. With it being this late and this cold, no one else was in the mess tent but the two. Jenkins took a sip of his drink and gave a quiet look of disgust. Klinger was reading the label on a can of coffee beans when he stated, "You know, 1943 wasn't such a bad year." Jenkins looked up at the Corporal. "Why do you say that?" Klinger turned to him with a face of seriousness, "Well the coffee tonight isn't so bad." And with that Jenkins must have displayed a noticeable face of disgust because Klinger gave him a solemn smile. "Listen, I know it's not the vacation of a life time, but you'll get through it, just look at how I turned out!" The Private chuckled and felt a little better at Klinger's attempt to comfort him, but he knew that if the drinks tasted this bad, the food couldn't be much better. He hadn't much of anything to eat all day, so he knew that he'd have to brace his tastebuds for tomorrow. And with that he held his breath and took a big swig of his drink.

Jenkins then noticed Klinger's expression change from a drowsy state to a more awakened one when he heard the door open. The Private looked ahead to see a man walk in, he was a tall fellow, bundled head to toe trying to stay warm in this cold. He quickly poured a cup to drink and came towards their table. "Ah, Captain! Good to see you." Klinger said as he sat down his cup. "What in God's name are you doing up so late Klinger? I thought a good egg like you would be hard at work hatching a new escape plan in your nutzo nest." Klinger chuckled at the man's sarcastic comment. "No sir, not tonight. I have century duty, and a new guy to work with." Klinger looked over to Jenkins as he conversed with the Captain. "Private Jenkins, meet Captain Pierce." Jenkins quickly held out his hand to Pierce and they shook in greeting. "Nice to meet you Jenkins, they call me Hawkeye." "Nice to meet you as well sir." The Private smiled shyly waiting for the conversation to either continue or end in awkward, dreary silence. The Captain sighed, "Well it seems you brought the warm weather with you, it's the warmest July we've had in years." The Private gave a weak smile before the other two carried on small talk for a minute or so. _How can they be so casual with each other, especially at a time like this?_ The Private continued to ponder many dreadful thoughts about war as he slowly finished the last few drops left in his cup. After some time had past, Klinger arose from the table, "Well it's his first time on night duty, so we'd better get going so I can show him the ropes." The Captain gave a wave of understanding as he took a quick sip of his drink. "No worries, if there's anything out there, it would probably freeze before it could make any trouble." Said Hawkeye with a grin. Jenkins politely nodded as he got up from his seat and grabbed his gun. It must have been the fear and worry showing through his round, child-like eyes, because Hawkeye quietly looked to him and spoke with a tone of seriousness, "Hey, listen. Everyone's scared." Jenkins looked up to him in almost a state of relief. "Honest?" He said, hoping he wasn't the only one around here who was constantly jumping out of their own skin. Hawkeye took another quick sip, then pointed to himself and said, "Are you kiddin!? I'm the purple chicken with yellow belly clusters." Private Jenkins smiled with beaming delight and picked his gun up off the table, almost hitting Klinger in the face with it. Klinger, slightly annoyed, patted Jenkins on the back and led him out the door. Jenkins smiled as he walked out, feeling a little happier, and a little braver thought to himself, _maybe even a nervous klutz like me can find a way to live through this war, especially if I'm not the only one._


	3. One Mistake

Radar sat in the office, eyes closely watching Hawkeye as he yelled into the telephone, trying to be as loud as possible so he could be heard over the shelling. After a minute or so of pleading with the man on the other end of the line, Hawkeye slammed the telephone down. Radar looked up to Hawkeye as he gave a sigh of diplearsure. "Not much I can do, get Colonel Potter over here on the double." Radar presented a face of worry knowing that waking up a sleeping Colonel was something he certainly didn't want to deal with. "But sir, not at this hour, I can't do that!" Radar exclaimed. Hawkeye gave him a threatening glare as the shells continued to make a ruckus. "How'd you like a mouse in your milk?" Radar quickly got out of his chair, "On the double, sir." Radar quietly and nervously headed out of the office. He and Hawkeye were generally on good terms, however, knowing Hawkeye's pranking tendencies, Radar didn't want to take any chance of finding a surprise in his next drink. He quickly threw on a scarf and quickly trotted out the door, but he only got so far as a few fet before he was greeted by a booming voice. Private Jenkins quickly leaped in front of Radar, holding his rifle pointed at the young Clerk. "HALT!" Radar was so shocked at the sudden surprise that he gave out a scream almost as loud as the shelling. Seeing the weapon, Radar instinctively threw his hands up in the air as if to say _I surrender, don't shoot!_ "Who goes there!?" Radar, who's heart nearly jumped into his throat impulsively replied, "It's me!!"

Private Jenkins held his rifle out, trying to be as intimidating as he possibly could. Trying to be assertive and dominate over the situation, he readied his hand to shoot, in case of enemy retaliation. "Don't move or I'll shoot!!" Jenkins squinted to get a closer look in the dark distance to see what he was up against, whoever it was, seemed to be unarmed. Private Jenkins noticed Klinger running up behind him, obviously having heard the shouting. "What's going on!?" Klinger looked at the two with a face of perplexed worry. "THIS BONE HEAD WAS GOING TO SHOOT ME!!" Boomed Radar, a tone of voice he often set aside for 'General O'Riley' when he needed to get his point across on the telephone. Klinger quickly but gently slapped down the end of the Private's rifle as he carried on with Radar. "Did you forget the password?" Radar, who now sported the face of burning red anger shouted, "HE DIDN'T ASK!!" Radar scowled and his eyes narrowed on Jenkins. "Ya dumb kid!" He grumbled, problably being one of the few instances where he willfully insulted someone. Klinger gave a frowned and gave a low sigh. "Go easy on him Corpral, it's his first night." Jenkins felt a lump in his throat as he wallowed in self-pitty and embarrassment, feeling only relieved in the fact that this was happening in the dark of the night, so no one could tell how red his face had turned. Radar gave a angered look of disapproval and he huffed away to fetch Colonel Potter. The young Private clenched the rifle in his hands, also realizing his relief that Klinger was kind enough to defend him during such a mortifying mistake.

The two stood together in the silent dark, that of course was quickly disturbed by the reappearance of shelling. Jenkins continued to stand with his head hung low for what seemed like forever. Klinger even heard him sniffle, not knowing if it was because of the cold, or if it was the embarrassment getting under the Private's skin. Klinger tried to express as warm of a face as possible as he decided to step in a little closer to Jenkins. "Hey, don't be so blue, no one's perfect you know." Jenkins looked up at Klinger and pulled his rifle back against his shoulder, trying to look professional. "I'm sorry, sir." Klinger smiled and shook his head. The both began to continue their walk-about around camp. "It's okay kid, no one's hurt and Radar got to blow some steam." Jenkins gave a solemn nod. Klinger held up his hand pointed a finger, trying to be 'matter of fact' as he spoke, "You can't let one mistake rattle you!" Jenkins gave another nod as he listened to his Corpral's stern, but reassuring voice. "You'll get the hang of it!" Klinger said as the door to Frank's tent opened with a cold Major walking out into the dark. "You just watch and learn from me." Klinger said, trying to use this opportunity to boost the Private's spirits.

Klinger swiftly marched towards Frank. As they got closer Klinger held his rifle out against his chest and in a deep, confident voice he barked, "Halt! Who goes there!" Frank gave into a slight stutter and said, "Major Frank Burns" He shuddered in the cold and gave a frown, that surprisingly, didn't seem to be directed to Klinger's choice in fashion. "What's the password." Klinger has stated in a smug, confident voice. "Carribian" Frank has replied, pronouncing it with a long voice. "Really? I thought it was _Carribian_ " This time when Klinger had said it he had pronounced it with short, quick vowels. Jenkins had to conceal a feeling of laughter inside him as he saw the Corpral's face, which looked genuinely confused. He didn't know if Klinger was being serious or if his confused face was simply a mask with sly sarcasm written all over it. Frank sneered at the Corpral and shot him a look of disgust. "It's the same thing you simp!" Frank then proceeded on, and Klinger gave a nod. Klinger looked back at Jenkins and grinned. "See how well I handled it?"


	4. Gunshot

After the jumpy incident he just encountered, Radar felt better after getting back to the office with Colonel Potter, without having brought an angry Colonel Potter. "Hawk told me to get you, thinks maybe you're the only one here who might get through to anyone about our situation." The Colonel nodded as he and Radar continued to hear the exploding bombs in the distance. Radar held out the telephone and the Colonel reached out to talk to the Major on the other end of the line. "Major," Colonel Potter began, "This is _Colonel_ Potter." The Colonel spoke with a stern voice as to show he ment business. "Do you read me Major?" He spoke into the telephone, his voice seeming more demanding. "Good! Now can it or move it!! You got that Major!!" Radar jumped a bit at the raise in his voice. "Good!" Yelled the Colonel once more. He then began to pull the telephone away and Radar gave a small smile and sigh of relief. "I think your message will get through to him." Radar said with a slight chuckle. The Colonel nodded and Radar grabbed the telephone from him. Then, amidst the sound of shelling, they heard a gunshot. Right... outside... the... door. The two then turned to each other and exchanged faces of worry.


	5. What Have I Done

Jenkins and Klinger continued to walk around camp, making small talk in the dark of night. "You must be awful warm in that fur coat of yours." Klinger looked to Jenkins with a smile and a nod. "Well being warm comes with the great advantage of being a nutzo." The Private chuckled and wondered how long Klinger had been working on his many schemes that he so far told him of. "So, how many dresses do you have?" Jenkins had asked, quite curious to know if 'nuts' could be described by a single number. Klinger held a sarcastic grin. "Too many to count, but all priceless. Jenkins let out a laugh and sighed with content. "Hey, I think the kid is finally starting to warm up to me!" Klinger said, as if to someone else who was watching their on their shift. Jenkins laughed even more at this remark, finding himself agree with the Corpral. _Maybe everything will be ok, at least I won't be all by myself in this goddamned war._ They both smiled and Klinger let out a tired sigh. "I usually take this shift alone." Klinger said abruptly. "And I don't think I mind the company." Jenkins gave an understanding smile. He understood that with all his crazy schemes and... _unique_ sense of dress, Klinger mustn't find as many people to talk to, especially with Frank around, who seemed to be quite hostile towards Klinger and his means of escape. Could he really blame anyone for wanting to escape. He knew goddamned well that he would go home any chance he got, as long as his means of getting there were legal. Jenkins smirked at the thought of one of Klinger's shared ideas; ' _do you think if I boxed myself in a crate labeled as letters to McArthur I'd ever get anywhere?'_ Home. That's where everyone wanted to be. "Hey Klinger?" Jenkins turned to his first friend in this forsaken land. "Where'd you say your home was?" Klinger sighed and smiled while memeories of Toledo clouded in his mind. "Toledo" Jenkins thought for a moment. "Toldeo... Toledo... I think I've heard of it before, somewhere." Klinger smiled. "Best place I've ever known. Family, friends, and all the shady people a guy could ask for." Jenkins thought of his family too. "Yea, I miss my folks. My mother has the warmest smile, my pa has the tightest embrace, and..." Jenkins stopped there, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He dare not continue to remind himself of all the wonderful people he missed and longed to see. Klinger nodded sensing the emotion about to spill out from Jenkins. "Someday it'll end." Jenkins nodded in agreement for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

After a while, the two continued their talk, and after a few jokes and stories the mood seemed to lighten once again. They were walking along near the mess tent when they noticed a very tired and exhausted Radar walking towards them. "Hey Klinger!" Radar had said, coming closer. "Colonel Potter is going to try to get a call to stop the shelling. Hawkeye is at post-op, can you tell him I got Colonel Potter to place a call?" Klinger gave the short young man a nod, "sure thing Radar." Radar smiles in appreciation, glad that that Hawkeye will get the message, and that he doesn't have to miss out on the Colonel's sure to be entertaining phone call. Radar quickly scurried off but yelled out in the distance, "And make sure to tell Hawk that I expect the milk to be free of mice!" Jenkins shot Klinger a confused look, and Klinger, in turn gave one back along with a shrug as if to say _who knows anymore?_ Klinger started to walk off as he turned back to Jenkins. "Take over for now, but I'll be back in a jiffy." Jenkins nodded understanding the responsibility that Klinger placed him with. "Remember what I taught you, and don't shoot anyone on our side!" Jenkins chuckled as he turned and walked further away from his mentor, feeling slightly nervous, but also determined to prove himself a responsible young lad. As he walked alone, the silence was broken by the shreeking sound of bombs in the distance, which made him jump like a ball of nerves. _Well it seems that call the Colonel was making obviously hasn't been answered yet._ Jenkins was hoping the shelling would stop soon, he hated being alone in the middle of the night with all the sounds of Hell trailing behind him. He knew he'd be walking past post-op soon and could meet up with Klinger there. He also knew the Colonel's office was just ahead as well, and he thought he might as well peek through a window to see if they were getting anywhere with the shelling. And that's just what he did. When he peered into the window he noticed that Radar was handing the Colonel his telephone. Jenkins let out a sigh of relief as he stepped away from the window. At least he knew the shelling would soon be over. Then he heard footsteps close behind him. Jenkins heart began to beat faster. _An intruder._ He dared no turn around out of fear as the footsteps grew closer. _Maybe the intruder can't see me from over here._ He quietly rested his hand on his gun and slowly cocked it, preparing for anything. He could feel his heart racing inside him, in complete panic mode. THUMP THUMP. He hoped no one could hear how loudly it beat. He heard the footsteps, they were close. Too close. He quickly slid his finger down to the trigger and held up his gun. Then a spark of bravery hit him and he spun around ready to face the dangers that met him. "Hey kid, hope I wasn't gone too long." Klinger said in a tired, raspy voice. Jenkins in an instant jumped to his feet, quite startled from Klinger. But his nerves got to him. In an instant reflex of surprise the Private pushed down on his rifle's trigger, and then quickly realizing Klinger was no intruder. And Klinger was just as shook.


	6. The Fear Of Death

Jenkins mouth instantly dropped in horror. He watched the Corpral's face of shock and utter silence. "Oh God what have I done!" Jenkins quickly stepped closer to him hoping that this was all a nightmare instead of what reality was telling him. Klinger had a hand tightly clenching his shoulder as Jenkins worriedly approached him. The Private quickly spun behind him to take off his fur coat to see just how bad it was. He felt the Corpral stumble back into his arms as he pulled off the coat. Just as he had done so the door to the Colonel's office flew open and Radar ran out looking around. "I heard a gunshot, is every..." then Radar saw Jenkins with a worried and fearful face, holding Klinger who's face was plastered with wincing pain. "Oh dear..." Radar said, pace quickening as he got closer. Radar helped Jenkins hold up Klinger as much as the small clerk could. "Let's take him to post-op, Hawkeye's there, he can help."

Meanwhile, Hawkeye was having quite the night with all the shelling, it wasn't easy trying to keep his patients calm, but he and Margret were trying to get through this drawn-out freezing night one step at a time. And after having a few minutes of silence without shelling, he was startled to hear the door open and worried chatter as Radar and Jenkins were pulling Klinger inside. Hawkeye heard Klinger whimper and he quickly headed towards the door to assist the others. "What happened?!" Jenkins shot Hawkeye a look of concern and fear, "My hand slipped, I didn't mean to shoot him!" Hawkeye looked over to Radar who helped hoist Klinger onto a cot. "He's not going to die is he?!" The young Private looked to Hawkeye for reassurment, who in turn wasn't really hoping for the already crumby night to get any worse. "Go on outside and finish your shift." Hawkeye said hoping to help clear the room. Radar looked up at Hawkeye with a face of concern, "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Hawkeye rolled his eyes and motioned for the both of them to leave. Margret looked over to Hawkeye with a face of concern. Klinger, being quite dramatic whined, "THERE IT GOES!! My whole life is passing before me!" Hawkeye quickly unbuttoned is jacket and pulled it down off his shoulder. He saw a satin of blood on the jacket so he prepared himself for the worst. "GOODBYE!!" Klinger gasped, "I'm coming Uncle Jake!!" As Hawkeye examined his shoulder he turned away and sighed. "Margret, come here." Hawkeye said, in a noticeably annoyed tone of voice. Margret quickly tucked in a patient and then rushed over to Hawkeye. "Do you need me to set up a table in the OR?" Margret asked nervously. Hawkeye chuckled, "It's just a scratch, Margret." Margret nodded with a sly, sarcastic smile. "Sounds fatal."

"I can't believe I almost died!" Exclaimed Klinger as Hawkeye placed a bandage over the bleeding abrasion. "I mean I really could have died!" Hawkeye rolled his eyes, "I don't know what we'd ever do without you, Klinger." Hawkeye stood up next to the cot and began to walk out the door. "Get dresses will you? The night's not over you know, Klinger, and you're still on century duty." Klinger sighed and pulled his shirt over his head and continued with his jacket.

As Hawkeye stepped outside he saw Jenkins pacing around one area, rather than walking the camp grounds. Jenkins stopped pacing after a moment went by. Hawkeye saw that he noticed him and Jenkins began to walk over. "Hawk! Is he going to be ok? He didn't die, did he?!" Hawkeye saw the worry on Jenkins face so he tried to lighten the mood. I didn't work though, in fact, quite the opposite of 'light mood'. Hawkeye responded to Jenkins with a serious face with sarcasm written all over it, "I don't know, I honestly don't think he'll make it through the night." This is where Hawkeye's plan of sarcasm backfired. Jenkins didn't even notice the hint of the joking nature. "You mean...he's going to die?" Asked the Private, with a slight tremor in his voice. Hawkeye realized he said something he shouldn't have. "No, no kid, I was joking." Hawkeye quickly responded with guilt and sincerity. "That's one cruel joke." Jenkins looked down as he cleared a lump from his throat. Hawkeye sighed, seeing the innocence in this young man. If you could even can him that. To be honest, Hawkeye thought he looked like a young boy, not a day over eighteen. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood." Hawkeye looked Jenkins straight in the face. He was tired. A kid. Who wanted home. Wanted his family. A kid who didn't want a war. Hawkeye frowned. "I don't understand, earlier I tried to get through to you, you know it's perfectly normal to be afraid, but something seems to keep getting at you." Jenkins looked up at Hawkeye, eyes round, and full of sadness. "This is just it. Death, the war. I can't stand the fear that someday, someone might kill me, that my life will be over, over before it ever started." Hawkeye knew he was no Sidney, but he was there to listen nonetheless. "And now, I thought about just as terrible it would be for... someone else to die, because of me, even if it is the enemy I'm shooting at..." Hawkeye felt a sorrow for him, a young soul like him, who'll just be emotionally and mentally dead by the end of the war.

Hawkeye and Jenkins turned to see the door to the post-op ward open. Klinger stepped outside, pulling the fur coat over his jacket. "Hey Klinger, finish up tonight, I think Private Jenkins needs some sleep." Klinger nodded and gave a smile to Jenkins before he picked up hid rifle and walked off into the camp. Hawkeye gave a reassuring smile to the young 'kid'. "Go get some sleep."


	7. Dreamless Sleep

Private Jenkins quietly closed the door shut behind him as to not disturb anyone. He looked around in the dark trying to locate his cot. As soon as he did he set his gun aside and untied his boots. He laid on the cot unable to sleep, still trying to take in everything from the day and night, adjusting to the army life. At this point he was swimming in a pool of regret and confusion. Many of the questions from earlier he so badly wanted to know all flooded back into memory, keeping him from sleep. _Why am I here? What am I doing here? Am I going to go home? How many more mistakes will I make before one is to big to handle? I wonder if I'll ever get to taste fresh coffee again?_ Then he remembered his responsibility. He should be outside with Klinger on century duty. He felt the churn in his stomach as he replayed his day and found how terrible of a failure he was. But then he remembered the words of Hawkeye and Klinger, many comforting and reassuring words. At least if he was stuck in this war he was stuck with friends. That is, if they still felt obliged to be friends with a failure. Jenkins, after a long time of trying and trying to clear his mind, finally began to fall into a doze, before he hit a dreamless sleep.


	8. Crazy Or Stupid

Klinger continued his march around camp as if the night was never disturbed. But on the inside it was a different story. _What's happening tonight? If this 'night' could be a sentient being it certainly could have earned itself a section eight, what a load of nuts!_ Klinger also kept his mind on Jenkins. _I hope the poor kid is getting some sleep, at least a little._ He understood that the young Private's future would be full of sleepless nights, and not just because of night century duty. _Jees, I hope I didn't scare the kid too much._ After a while it had more clearly settled into Klinger's mind that he was most certainly not going to die, and boy was he glad Jenkins didn't have a lower aim, or else he knew the situation could have been very different. But Klinger thought for a moment, what _would_ have happened if the situation was worse. Klinger's eyes glistened in the darkness as he thought, _if it was bad enough... wouldn't they give me a discharge?_ Klinger knew he'd do almost anything to get out of the army. _Almost._ A wide grin quickly plastered across his face he shook the thought of shooting himself, only someone stupid would do that. But was he stupid? No, he was _crazy_. He was going to get that discharge, and with that he sat his rifle aside and began to strip off his cloths.


	9. Scared Brains

The shelling continued throughout the night. There was one particular blast that awoke Jenkins from his slumber. _So much for getting some sleep._ He sat up in his cot and looked down at his rifle. He knew how many mistakes he had made but he felt irresponsible sleeping on his first night. He decided to go back outside and finish his shift, but he thought it best to avoid anyone he possibly could, especially Klinger, Hawk, and Radar, as he felt he was just a let down to them.

As Jenkins walked out of his tent he shivered in the night, sensing the further drop in temperature. He hoisted his gun against his chest and began to march forward into the dark. He barely had time to recover himself as an excessively loud bomb blew off in the distance, rattling the camp. He stumbled forward as he noticed two figures racing toward him. _Here it goes. Don't screw it up... again._ As the two were within a arm's distance, Jenkins collected himself and spoke with an uncertain confidence. "Halt, who goes there!?" With that Jenkins heard a startled yelp; from Radar. "It's the Colonel!" Radar Shouted back. Jenkins felt a lump in his throat and he felt his heart beat a little faster. _Oh dear..._ "Oh... sorry" Jenkins lowered his rifle and took a step backwards. "Go ahead, sir" Colonel Potter stepped closer to the young Private while Radar stayed close behind. Jenkins felt his heart jump as the Colonel now stood face to face with him. "Don't you want to know the password?" The Colonel asked, his voice stern and raspy as usual. "I already know it sir" Colonel Potter stepped a little closer. "You're trembling son." Jenkins tried to stay still, as he didn't realize until now that he was shaking. "Are you scared?!" Jenkins, surprised and intimidated by the Colonel's question, tried to appear a confident, and as brave as possible. "Oh, no sir! I'm just a little cold." At the Private's response the Colonel raised an eyebrow and slowly began to walk ahead of Jenkins. "If you had any brains you'd be scared." And with that the Colonel walked ahead, Radar following behind, with a slight scowl on his face.

Jenkins took in the Colonel's words. And it all began to finally sink in.


End file.
